1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of disassembling an image display apparatus including an image display unit and a support member adhered by an adhesion member, a method of producing such an image display apparatus, a method of producing such a support member, a method of producing an image display unit, a method of producing a working material, and an image display apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Thin flat-panel image display apparatus, such as an image display apparatus utilizing an electron emission device, utilizing a plasma discharge, utilizing a liquid crystal, utilizing a fluorescent display device and the like, are already used in various applications such as a television, a computer terminal, an advertising medium and a sign. Particularly in recent years, attention is being paid to a wall-hanging television of an image size of 40 inches or larger, which fully exploits the advantages of a thin image display apparatus. Such image display apparatus is basically composed of an image display unit, an electrical circuit unit, a support member for supporting these units, and an enveloping unit. For supporting the image display unit, there is generally employed a structure of adhering the image display unit to a support member by a double sticking tape.
A prior technology relating to the present invention is described for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-119678 on an image display apparatus.
FIG. 13 is a perspective view showing a prior image display apparatus in a disassembled state.
The prior image display apparatus is provided with a display panel (image display unit) 60 which forms an enclosed space by opposing two glass substrates (not shown) bearing electric wirings, a frame chassis (support member) 61 opposed to the rear face of the display panel 60 for supporting the display panel 60 and having an electrical mounting area on a rear surface, and a double sticking tape 62 for adhering the glass substrate (not shown) at the rear side of the display panel 60 and the frame chassis 61. On the frame chassis 61, there is fixed a circuit board 63 for electric power supply and signal processing for driving and controlling the light emission of the display panel 60, by fixing means such as screws.
These internal components, including the display panel 60, are accommodated in a space formed by a rear casing (cover) 64 and a front casing 65 for protecting the internal components. The front casing 65 is provided in a central portion with an aperture for an image display area, and, in such aperture, there is mounted a translucent member (not shown) for showing an image displayed on the display panel 60 to the exterior while protecting the internal components.
Also Japanese Patent Applications Laid-Open Nos. 11-272182 and 2002-050294 disclose a PDP (plasma display panel) as an image display apparatus.
Also Japanese Patent Applications Laid-Open Nos. 11-119678 and 2000-321989 are known to disclose technologies relating to the image display apparatus.